1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary apparatus for inserting a pin into a broken bone, more particularly to an auxiliary apparatus for inserting a pin into a broken bone, which is capable of being easily mounted to a conventional electric-powered drill, in which a support handle is rotatably mounted onto an outer peripheral surface of a hollow shaft having a drill chuck installed at its front end, capable of preventing a purulent matter due to the infection by bacteria from being formed at the region of an orthopedic operation of a patient's body by making an antiseptic cover for completely enclosing the outside of the electric-powered drill, which may be not properly disinfected or sterilized, to be easily installed, and is capable of substantially saving time and labor required to perform an orthopedic medical operation by making a medical pin to be simply and safely inserted into a fractured bone or a dislocated bone of a patient.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to an auxiliary apparatus for inserting a pin into a broken bone, which is capable of largely enhancing the preciseness of an orthopedic medical operation by moveably inserting a position-displaying member for displaying the through direction and the through position of the medical pin into a guide groove that is formed at an outer side surface of the support handle in the longitudinal direction, so that the position-displaying member can slide in the forward and reward direction along the guide groove, and thus by making an operating surgeon easily guess the through direction and the through position of the medical pin with the aid of the position-displaying member mounted to the support handle when the operating surgeon inserts the medical pin into a fractured bone or a dislocated bone of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, at a field of an orthopedic surgery fighting a disease generated at a bone or an articulation of a person, an orthopedist takes a radiograph of a fractured bone or a dislocated bone of a patient by using radioactive rays. As shown in FIG. 1, the orthopedist inserts a medical pin 17, which is conventionally called K-wire, into a bone 18 of a patient's finger and fixes it therein so as to safely maintain a correctional state of the fractured bone or the dislocated bone until the patient completely restores in health.
In order to insert the medical pin 17 into the fractured bone or the dislocated bone of the patient, a manually operated hand drill 20 as shown in FIG. 2 has been widely used in a field of an orthopedic surgery. A drill chuck 25 driven by manually operating a handle 22 is installed at a front end of a body 21 having a handle portion 23. The drill chuck 25 is connected to the body 21 via a connecting shaft 24 extending there between.
If an orthopedist wants to use the conventional manually operated handle drill 20 in order to insert the medical pin 17 into the fractured bone or the dislocated bone of the patient, he or she must insert the medical pin 17 into an interior of the connecting shaft 24 through the drill chuck 25. At this time, the orthopedist tightens the drill chuck 25 by using a chuck key so as to prevent the medical pin 17 from being shaken within the drill chuck 25. Next, the orthopedist makes the front end of the medical pin 17 to be contacted with the distal end of the bone 18 to be cured and thereafter he or she slowly rotates the handle 22 attached to a one side of the body 21 of the hand drill 20. As a result, the connecting shaft 24 and the drill chuck 25 are rotated together. Continuously the medical pin 17 mounted to the drill chuck 25 begins to be rotated and then it is begins to be inserted into the bone 18. Preferably, the medical pin 17 is provided with a drill blade formed at the distal end thereof and thereby it can be easily inserted into the bone 18.
Because the fractured bone or the dislocated bone is located beneath a skin of the patient, it is difficult to ascertain the positional state of them during insertion of the medical pin 17. Accordingly, the orthopedist must have long orthopedic experience and much orthopedic medical operations in the field of an orthopedic surgery in order to precisely insert the medical pin 17 into the center portion of the bone 18 located beneath the skin of the patient.
When the orthopedist inserts the medical pin 17 into the bone 18 by using the conventional manually operated hand drill 20, he or she must grasp the handle portion 23 with his or her one hand and directly rotates the handle 22 attached to the body 21 with his or her other hand. Accordingly, there is one problem that the hand drill 20 may be shaken itself and therefore the medical pin 17 cannot precisely be inserted into a desired position in the bone 18 and thereby it is off the center portion of the bone 18. Consequently, the orthopedic medical operation performed by the orthopedist frequently meets with failure and therefore it must repeatedly perform much new orthopedic medical operations again and again.
When the orthopedist uses the manually operated hand drill 20, he or she must forcibly grasp the handle portion 23 and then slowly rotate the handle 22. Accordingly, this orthopedic medical operation requires a great deal of trouble. Furthermore, since the RPM of the medical pin 17 is much too small, substantial time and labor are necessary for the orthopedist to completely perform the orthopedic medical operation by using the manually operated hand drill 20.
A variety of endeavors for solving these problems have been proposed. One approach, a conventional electric-powered drill, which is widely used in a woodworking art or an industrial purpose, instead of the manually operated hand drill 20, has been proposed. However, one problem associated with this device is that the orthopedist cannot insert a long medical pin 17 into the bone of the patient by using the conventional electric-powered drill because the tool chuck is formed as short for precisely receiving and fixing a drill bit or a screw driver therein. Another problem associated with this device is that an electric motor installed in the conventional electric-powered drill may be damaged due to use of an antiseptic solution while the antiseptic solution is sprayed to the electric-powered drill or may be damaged due to the high temperature and the high pressure while it is sterilized under the high temperature and the high pressure in order to prevent a purulent matter due to the infection by bacteria from being formed at the region of an orthopedic operation of a patient's body